dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Star-Spangled War Stories Vol 1 152
. A group of five American G.I.'s (including the Unknown Soldier) are exploring an abandoned town until they are captured by the Waffen SS. The Nazis plan to hang the soldiers in the town's square. But everyone is interrupted by the appearance of a escaped internee from a concentration camp, which he claims was left abandoned after news of the Allies advancement, and want to find his family in the town. The Nazi commander has a new idea in which he makes the ex-internee the executioner for the G.I.'s and telling him that it is them that have brought ruin to his hometown. But the ex-internee strikes down the Nazi commander with a large piece of wood. This stunned the Nazis and allowing the Americans to seize the opportunity to attack their handlers. After the fighting is over, only the Unknown Soldier and two other G.I.'s are left alive. The ex-internee is shot. The survivors hide inside an abandoned cafe as two German tanks make their away in the streets. Acting on the advice of the ex-internee, the G.I.'s make use of the cafe's abundance of wines and liquor as Molotov cocktails to setting the tanks on fire. The first contingent of the Allies soon arrive into the town. But the ex-internee had died from his wounds. | StoryTitle2 = Enemy Ace: "Rain Above -- Mud Below" | Synopsis2 = During the midst of a heavy thunderstorm, Hans is aghast to learn from his commanding officer Colonel Schlein that he is being ordered for his squadron to fly for reconnaissance patrol over the Somme in the middle of this dangerous weather. Furthermore, Hans' men are too young and inexperienced. Unfortunately, Schlein overrules and coldly stating that they have more men to replace their losses. Hans reluctantly obeys, but he decide to accompany the pilots. Two young, and idle pilots Kalter and Braun are picked by Hans for the reconnaissance. He instruct them that their mission is to observe information of enemy troop movement and they must not engage the enemy, and caution them that the mud and rain are the real menace. Hans' patrol fly over the Somme but the sheet of rain is causing their planes to dip toward the trenches below. Braun is flying too low and he is shot down by AA guns. Kalter attempt to avenge Braun's death by strafing the British trench line before joining with Hans on their return to their base. However, Kalter, exhilarated by his actions, flies into a thunderhead and is struck by lightning. Despondent by the loss of his men, Hans return to his base and report to Schlein. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Vet * Billy * Shorty * Worry-Wart Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Tiger I | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Russ Heath | Inker2_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: *Lt. Kalter *Braun Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Colonel Schlein Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Enemy Ace is reprinted in Enemy Ace Archives, Volume 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}